Give Me Your Heart
by amerta rosella
Summary: Temari pasti akan menghabisinya nanti karena tahu Gaara tidak ikut foto bersama di hari pernikahannya dan malah memilih pergi setelah upacara pemberkatan selesai. Demi memastikan agar wanita yang dia kenal itu tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya lagi. [gaara/ino]


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own anything.**

 **Standard warning applied. AU. Rate M for Mature content.**

 **so, happy reading guys!**

* * *

Gaara Sabaku turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam rumah yang terletak di pinggiran kota itu, dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih tanpa _tuxedo_ yang sengaja ditinggalkan di jok belakang mobil. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, melirik arlojinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh. Temari pasti akan menghabisinya nanti karena tahu Gaara tidak bisa ikut foto bersama di hari pernikahan kakaknya, dan malah memilih pergi setelah upacara pemberkatan selesai demi memastikan agar wanita yang dia kenal itu tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya lagi. Dia mengetuk pintu kayu itu lagi saat si pemilik rumah tak kunjung membukakan pintunya. Gaara berdiri tidak sabar dengan dahi yang sedikit merengut.

Saat Gaara hampir mengetuk pintunya lagi, pemilik rumah yang adalah seorang wanita berusia lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu. Kerutan di dahi pria itu semakin jelas saat matanya memperhatikan sosok Ino yang terlihat kacau, tidak, sangat kacau dari biasanya. Dengan baju tidurnya yang belum ganti dan bagi Gaara terlalu tipis untuk dipakai di musim dingin begini.

"Tidakkah kau harusnya menyambutku dengan baju yang layak?" komentar Gaara, matanya terang-terangan melirik bajunya dengan pandangan menilai.

Ino menatapnya dengan kantung hitam di sekitar matanya, jangankan untuk mengganti bajunya, menyisir rambutnya saja tidak. Perempuan itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan kulitnya terlalu pucat, sepucat rambutnya yang pirang. Ino membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan berbisik, "Jadi kau mau masuk tidak?" suaranya serak, seperti suara orang yang kebanyakan merokok.

Gaara melangkah masuk ke dalam dan mendahului Ino yang kembali menutup rapat pintunya. Dia menahan napas melihat rumah yang entah bagaimana sudah berubah fungsinya menjadi tempat sampah dengan banyak botol minuman dan pecahan kaca berserakan di atas lantai, juga puntung rokok yang dimatikan sembarangan di atas karpet beledu. Rumah itu terlihat tidak layak huni.

"Kau gila," desisnya, kemudian duduk di sofa merah itu dan menarik si wanita pirang agar ikut duduk di sisinya.

"Aku memang gila." Ino tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar memilukan. Matanya mengerling ke arah obat tidur yang bertebaran di pojok lantai bersama botolnya yang pecah. Ino mengambil sebungkus rokok yang ada di meja di samping sofa, lalu menghisapnya sebatang. Asapnya sengaja ditiup ke wajah Gaara. "Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia datang terlambat di hari pernikahannya karena ketiduran?"

Gaara mengambil rokok di tangan Ino, menghisapnya satu kali dan langsung mematikannya dengan tumit sepatunya. Ino tidak protes, dia malah terkekeh.

"Kau harus mulai menerima kenyataan," ucap Gaara serius.

"Oh ya? Kau mau menyuruhku konsultasi lagi ke psikolog? Paling-paling aku cuma disuruh melupakan pria itu, mereka mana tahu perasaanku seperti apa."

"Kau harus. Aku tidak bisa terus membiarkanmu seperti ini."

Ino menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara, mengusap dada bidang pria itu dan mendesah pelan, "Tapi aku suka seperti ini."

"Tidak ada orang waras yang suka merusak dirinya sendiri." Pria itu menegaskan suaranya, dahinya merengut. Gaara tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali rambut Ino mengguarkan harum yang manis. Hampir sebulan ini dia hanya mencium bau asap rokok dari rambut pirang kusam yang dibiarkan panjang tak terawat itu. "Kau juga harus berhenti membuang-buang tabunganmu hanya untuk minum-minum."

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku? Padahal aku ingin sekali membunuh kakakmu."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," Gaara memiringkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Ino lebih dalam.

"Kenapa tidak, kau pikir aku tidak bisa?"

"Karena kalau kau bisa, kau tidak akan membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Ino merengkuh wajah Gaara dengan tangannya yang kurus, mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Dia bisa merasakan Gaara menahan napasnya.

"Lama-lama kau terdengar seperti seorang pendeta."

"Aku orang Katolik," koreksi Gaara, suaranya mulai bergetar.

"Apa Temari Sabaku juga sama denganmu? Apa kau sama dengan kakakmu?" tanya Ino asal.

Karena tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu tidak butuh jawaban, Gaara hanya diam. Ino yang bergerak lebih dulu dan mencium bibir pria itu, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Gaara ikut membalasnya dan melumat bibir pucat itu dengan lebih panas, tergesa-gesa dan gemas. Dia menyenderkan wanita itu di lengannya dan berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Tangan Ino naik menuju kepala Gaara dan meremas rambutnya. Gaara tahu apa yang diinginkan Ino, jadi ciumannya mulai turun. Pertama-tama ke rahangnya, lalu lehernya, jilatannya sampai ke tulang selangka dan membuat Ino mengerang. Gaara menghentikan ciumannya untuk membuka baju tidur tipis itu dari tubuh Ino yang tidak melawan, dan wanita itu langsung telanjang bulat. Sejak awal Gaara sudah tahu bahwa Ino menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan membiarkan tubuhnya menggigil dengan baju tipis tanpa memakai dalaman sama sekali.

Dia mendorong rasa mirisnya sampai ke belakang benaknya, lalu menaikan tubuh telanjang Ino yang menjadi lebih ringan karena telah kehilangan banyak berat badan itu ke pangkuannya.

"Oh, Gaara..." Ino membuat suara terisak-isak saat Gaara memasukan salah satu putingnya yang menegang ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya seperti bayi dan tangannya membuat gerakan mengusap lalu menekan punggung Ino yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

Ino mulai menangis dan tubuhnya bergetar merespon sentuhan Gaara. Pria itu tidak berhenti, sebab Ino memang selalu menangis saat mereka bercinta.

* * *

Gaara pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika seorang pria yang dia kenal sebagai pacar kakaknya dengan panik membawa Ino ke UGD Klinik tempat Gaara bekerja sebagai dokter umum. Perempuan itu overdosis obat tidur, dan pacar kakaknya yang bernama Shikamaru Nara tidak pernah muncul lagi di klinik itu setelah membayar semua biaya pengobatan Ino dan sempat terkejut saat mengetahui Gaara bekerja di sana. Hidup Gaara yang beberapa tahun ini hanya berputar antara kuliah, sekolah kedokteran, residensi, dan dokter magang perlahan mulai berubah sejak dia melihat Ino menangis meraung sewaktu wanita itu sadar kalau dia belum mati. Gaara tidak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada perempuan sebelum ini. Namun Ino berbeda, ada sesuatu dalam diri wanita itu membuatnya terjerat.

Gaara mulai berusaha masuk dalam kehidupan Ino, dengan mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya atas siapa sebenarnya wanita itu dan kenapa Shikamaru memintanya agar tidak menceritakan pada Temari perihal kejadian waktu itu, Gaara membiarkan Ino perlahan-lahan membuka diri padanya. Lalu ketika saat itu datang, Ino memberitahu padanya sebuah kenyataan yang mengejutkan tentang hubungannya dengan calon suami Temari itu.

Ino bercerita bahwa keduanya sempat berpacaran selama hampir enam tahun sebelum Shikamaru meninggalkannya demi perempuan yang adalah kakak Gaara, dan juga Ino pernah menggugurkan kandungannya lantaran kekasihnya itu merasa bahwa dia belum cukup mapan untuk menikahi Ino. Namun ketika Shikamaru dan karirnya yang sebagai seorang pengacara itu mulai sukses, di sanalah hubungannya dengan Temari Sabaku mulai terungkap. Dan yang terakhir, Ino mencoba bunuh diri ketika Shikamaru memintanya pergi jauh dari kehidupannya lantaran takut di kemudian hari Ino menjadi perusak hubungan barunya. Ino tidak habis pikir mengapa Shikamaru tidak membiarkannya mati padahal pria itu ingin dia menghilang.

Gaara rasanya tidak mau percaya bahwa lelaki brengsek itu adalah calon suami kakaknya. Entah apa Temari tahu mengenai Ino atau tidak, tetapi karena sejak dulu dia dibesarkan dalam sebuah keluarga yang terbiasa tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain, Gaara menyimpan cerita Ino untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tetap ingin berada di sisi wanita itu meski Ino berkeras menolaknya dan mengatakan bahwa Gaara hanya membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengasihani dirinya.

"Dokter Sabaku?" Gaara terkejut di kursinya saat seorang perawat bernama Hinata muncul dari balik pintu ruangannya dengan senyumannya yang malu-malu. Perawat muda itu sudah menjadi favorit para pasien rawat inap sejak kemunculan perdananya karena pembawaannya yang lembut dan kalem. Namun berkat pengendalian dirinya yang hebat, Gaara bisa menguasai dirinya kembali dan tidak menunjukan ekspresi berlebihan di wajahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ruang pemeriksaan satu, tiga, dan empat sudah siap, Dokter. Tanda-tanda vital juga sudah dicek."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan Hinata kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu dengan wajah yang kecewa seperti menunggu Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu padanya. Perawat yang pemalu itu kelihatan menaruh hati pada Gaara, dan Gaara yang tidak ingin memberinya harapan berusaha menolak gadis itu dengan halus. Dia lalu memeriksa grafik pasien di masing-masing ruangan dan menghela napas. Dia ingat Dokter Haruno menelponnya tadi dan bilang bahwa dia akan datang terlambat setengah jam lagi, sebab entah bagaimana mobilnya bisa terjebak di reruntuhan salju dalam perjalanan ke sini. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Ino, dan Gaara berkeras agar Ino membuat jadwal konsultasi dengan seorang psikolog di pinggiran kota yang dia kenal. Ino kelihatan tidak setuju namun Gaara tahu kehadirannya sudah berpengaruh bagi Ino dan perempuan itu pasti mendengarnya kali ini.

Karena Gaara mengatakan bahwa Ino bisa menemuinya atau dia yang akan menemui Ino jika Ino sudah berkonsultasi dengan psikolog itu, dan mereka tidak akan bertemu sampai Ino melakukannya. Gaara sempat mengecek ponselnya sebelum berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju pasien pertamanya hari ini. Dia tidak berniat menghubungi Ino duluan dan perempuan keras kepala itu juga tidak menghubunginya.

* * *

Empat bulan berlalu, dan Gaara sudah nyaris melanggar ucapannya sendiri lantaran selama itu Ino belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Setiap malam dia resah dan berusaha berpikir bahwa Ino tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya lagi. Gaara duduk diam di kursinya dengan laptop yang menyala. Dia punya waktu istirahat makan siang selama satu jam sebelum pasien berikutnya untuk mengejar pekerjaan administrasi. Saat dia sudah mulai berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan tugasnya, pintunya ruangannya diketuk. Perempuan bernama Yugao yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis muncul dari balik pintu dengan formulir permohonan untuk ke laboratorium dalam genggamannya.

"Dokter, seseorang yang katanya pasien Anda ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekarang. Apa Dokter bersedia menemuinya?"

 _Siapa?_

"Apa dia sudah buat janji sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Dia bilang Dokter pasti mau menemuinya jika aku bilang pada Dokter bahwa nama keluarganya adalah Yamanaka."

Gaara tersentak mendengar nama yang dia kenal itu. Dia meminta Yugao untuk mempersilakan orang itu masuk, dan sambil menutup laptopnya, Gaara merasa bahwa dia tidak pernah sesenang ini dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun belakangan di hidupnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dan waspada, bukan terkejut, lebih tepatnya Gaara terpana melihat Ino Yamanaka yang perlahan mendekat padanya. Wanita itu kelihatan lebih baik dengan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek sebahu, warna kulitnya juga tidak sepucat yang terakhir kali Gaara lihat, dan tanpa _make-up_ yang berlebihan di wajahnya, Gaara bisa melihat rona kemerahan di kedua pipi itu.

"Apa kau senang bisa melihatku lagi?" Ino berkata, dengan senyum yang sampai ke matanya. Ini pertama kali Gaara melihat senyuman itu.

"Ya," bisiknya, yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kau tidak ingin memelukku? Aku sudah melakukan seperti apa yang kamu mau, dan aku berhak dapat hadiah."

Secepat saat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya, secepat itu pula Gaara menghampiri wanita itu dan merengkuh tubuhnya yang terasa lebih berisi di balik mantel biru gelapnya itu. Gaara menghirup aroma manis rambut Ino yang dia kenal, dan perasaan yang aneh berdesakan dalam hatinya dan membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kontrol diri.

"Kenapa baru menemuiku sekarang?" tanya Gaara, berdehem.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa aku harus terlihat lebih baik bila ingin menemuimu. Dan sepertinya aku benar, kau bersikap seperti dugaanku."

Gaara melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat ekspresi Ino. Dia tergoda untuk mencium bibir itu, namun berusaha menekan keinginannya dengan memikirkan hal lain.

"Karena kau di sini, kau harus menemaniku makan siang. Lagipula kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku."

Ino mendengus geli, "Kau menggemaskan. Apa berkencan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda bisa semenggemaskan ini?"

Dahi Gaara terlihat merengut, dia melepaskan pelukan Ino dan mulai menanggalkan jas putihnya. "Tidak. Kau tidak akan berkencan dengan laki-laki lain selain aku."

Ino tersenyum samar.

* * *

Ino bercerita bagaimana dia berjuang melewati kepedihannya, dan bagaimana dia sempat berkeras untuk menghancurkan hidupnya, dan juga mulai merasa kesal karena Gaara tidak berusaha menghubungi atau datang ke rumahnya lagi. Sampai saat Ino mendapat telepon dari ibunya, yang selama ini dia pikir bahwa ibunya tidak lagi peduli padanya sejak Ino memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah demi menyelesaikan kuliah jurnalisnya. Ternyata ibunya menangis di sambungan telepon dan meminta Ino pulang, ibunya juga bertanya apa Ino baik-baik saja sebab sang ibu sudah mendengar perihal kabar pernikahan Shikamaru dengan perempuan lain. Ibunya meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang tidak Ino mengerti. Namun untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ino merasa hidupnya telah selesai, Ino sadar bahwa hidupnya sebenarnya belum berakhir.

Ino mulai membuat jadwal pertemuan tiga kali dalam seminggu dengan Dokter Kabuto. Awalnya memang berat, terlebih Ino sudah biasa merokok dan mabuk-mabukan untuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Dokter Kabuto bilang padanya bahwa Ino harus punya kemauan untuk berubah, dan masalah yang kelihatannya berat menjadi tidak seberat itu bila tidak terlalu dipikirkan. Dan satu hal yang selalu Ino ingat adalah Dokter itu bilang padanya bahwa rasa sakit karena cinta akan membuka hati, bahkan bila hati itu sekeras batu. Ino tidak begitu paham, namun dia suka mendengarnya dan berkali-kali mengingatnya saat rasa sakit di hatinya muncul.

Gaara tidak menginterupsi dan membiarkan Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya. Karena dia punya banyak waktu lantaran sebelum pergi Yugao sudah memberitahunya bahwa Mr. Sarutobi yang sebelumnya telah membuat janji menghubunginya untuk memberitahu bahwa dia membatalkan janji pertemuan, karena pria itu harus mengantarkan cucu lelakinya ke pertenakan kuda.

"Aku akan pulang ke tempat ibuku dalam waktu dekat ini," ujar Ino setelah mengakhiri ceritanya, menghela napas. Matanya menatap ragu-ragu. "Dan aku juga akan menjual rumahku. Ibuku sudah tua dan sendirian, kakakku adalah seorang tentara perang yang entah ada di mana sekarang. Aku mungkin bisa kembali menulis novelku lagi di sana."

Gaara menipiskan bibirnya setelah menarik kesimpulan. "Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?" dia mengernyit.

Ino tersenyum samar, membuat Gaara merasa tak yakin bahwa dia ingin mendengar apa yang wanita itu katakan.

"Kau masih muda, kau bisa mencari perempuan lain yang lebih baik. Kau harus bangun dari mimpimu dan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pantas untukmu." Ino mulai menggenggam salah satu tangannya yang diletakan di atas meja, lalu meremasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku?" katanya dengan mata yang menyipit, "Apa bagimu aku tidak berarti?"

Ino menggeleng, remasannya pada jemari Gaara semakin kuat.

"Kau dikirim Tuhan saat aku terpuruk, kau juga menjagaku agar tetap waras. Tentu saja aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Gaara tidak mengerti. Kalau dia memang berarti, kenapa perempuan ini ingin meninggalkannya?

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja rasanya tak pantas ..." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

"Aku hanya mulai berpikir bahwa pria itu ada benarnya ..." dia sedang membicarakan _pria itu_ , pikir Gaara. "Bahwa lebih baik kami tidak perlu lagi saling bertemu. Tapi jika aku berhubungan denganmu, mustahil aku bisa menghilang dari kehidupan pria itu sementara kau adalah iparnya."

Gaara mengusap wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lain, dia menatap wanita itu dan berusaha memahaminya namun tidak berhasil. Lalu sebuah ide gila muncul begitu saja dalam benaknya. Gaara terlihat ragu sesaat, sebelum akhirnya dia berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar kehilangan Ino jika tidak mengatakan hal itu sekarang.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, maka aku berjanji akan mengabulkannya untukmu." Wanita pirang itu menatapnya heran. "Kita bisa menikah dan aku akan berhenti berhubungan dengan Temari, tidak masalah, aku yakin Temari akan sibuk dengan dunia barunya dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang kulakukan. Kita bisa tinggal di ujung dunia sekali pun jika kau mau, aku punya cukup tabungan untuk membiayai semua itu."

Ino kehilangan kata-katanya, tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar ucapan pria yang usianya lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Meski terdengar gila, tapi Gaara memang kelihatan sedang tidak bercanda.

"Kau gila," komentar Ino ketika dia berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku percaya kalau kegilaan itu menular."

Lalu, tawa Ino pecah, seakan dia tidak percaya bahwa Tuhan benar-benar mengirimkan seorang sebaik ini untuk menjaganya. Pria ini terlalu baik, dan juga terlalu mencintainya. Ino tidak yakin apa dia bisa membalas perasaan itu dengan sama besarnya, karena hatinya belum siap untuk jatuh cinta lagi setelah semua hal buruk yang telah dilewatinya belakangan ini. Namun melihat kesungguhan di mata Gaara membuat Ino sekali lagi berusaha mempercayai bahwa dia masih layak dicintai.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Oh hai semua, saya tadinya berusaha membuat angst tapi kok ngga dapet ya? XD. Saya sengaja mengambil sudut pandang Gaara, jadi mengenai apa yang Ino rasakan dan mengapa Shikamaru bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya sengaja ngga saya ceritakan. Umur Ino yang lebih tua emang sengaja sih, tapi ya sebenernya mereka berdua ngga muda juga hehehe. Ino 32 tahun, dan Gaara 27 tahun. Ini bukan cerita** _ **coret**_ **tante x remaja** _ **coret**_ **.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca ya, silakan isi kotak review untuk meninggalkan kesan, pesan, bahkan cacian sekalipun saya terima:)**


End file.
